Calm Waters
by Lillia Delauney
Summary: Well...I'm back...with another Heero and Relena story for all the couple's fans. Hope you all like


Calm Waters  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever.  
  
  
  
Relena was silent as she traced patterns over her reflection in the mirror. Long honey-brown hair that rested against her hips, crystal blue eyes that had just lost their shine. A thin body covered by a silk powder blue nightgown. She sighed and walked out of her room, down the richly decorated hall, to her office. Mounds of paperwork covered every square inch of her desk and floor. She lowered her eyes to the blue carpeting that matched the blue walls.  
  
"This place may look good, but it's my own personal hell," she murmured, walking over to her desk.  
  
She ran a hand over the documents cluttered around her closed laptop. She sat down in her leather chair, hearing the leather groan against her light weight. Delicately, she stacked the documents upon one another, clearing a space so she could get to her laptop. Finally, able to reach it, she grasped the shiny black computer and placed it in her lap. Turning it on, she closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the laptop as it purred to life. A sound made her eyes open slowly, the sound of a soft ring. She had mail.  
  
Relena arched an eyebrow and clicked her beeping e-mail icon. A window opened and one piece of mail was waiting for her. She checked the sender: unknown. Both eyebrows were raised as she clicked on the e-mail. A mini- window opened to a short e-mail:  
  
'I know you've opened this. How many times do I have to remind you not to open e-mails that have unknown senders?'  
  
Relena's lips twitched slightly as she her e-mail icon beeped again. Another e-mail had been sent to her: sender unknown. Relena sighed and shook her head, opening it.  
  
'You did it again.'  
  
Relena rolled her eyes in agitation, and then jumped, hearing her telephone ring. Scattered papers slipped to the floor as she dug her phone out of the mess of documents. Trembling fingers grasped the smooth black surface, then pulled it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" her voice was quiet.  
  
"You're not using your vidphone."  
  
"Didn't want to risk it."  
  
"You think opening e-mails from unknown senders are the same?"  
  
"Did you call to give me another pep talk, or was there a point?" Her voice held slight irritation.  
  
Silence from the other end of the phone.  
  
Relena smirked. "I believe I won this round."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me the great Heero Yuy is going to be a sore loser."  
  
"Will you come meet me?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and reached from her clock. The red digital numbers glared back at, 10:37 pm. She placed the clock on a large stack of papers and shut her laptop down.  
  
"At this time?"  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
She glared at the wall. "You usually don't encourage little bouts of sneaking off."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Oh, is that supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
She could feel his glare from the other end of the phone and stifled a small laugh. "Just be there."  
  
She heard him hang up, then set the phone back on the cradle, and leaned back against her chair. She closed her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead. Swiveling around in her chair, she peered out of her window. Darkness had crept over the sky; white stars glistened against the backdrop of the black night sky. A full moon lit up some expanse of the darkness, shimmering like a pearl swathed in black velvet.  
  
A small smile crept to her lips as she changed her clothing and grabbed her car keys. Driving to the beach was a breeze, no late night traffic. Most sensible people were tucked safely in their beds at this time. She parked her car, and then made her way along the fence encasing the ocean. Opening the gate, she walked down the many steps leading to the sandy shore of her favorite ocean.  
  
She spotted him before she reached him; a dark figure with his back to her. His silk button-up shirt was tucked into black dress slacks. Hands were jammed warmly into the pockets of his pants. Chocolate brown hair swayed gently in the cool breeze coming from the ocean. He heard her long before she reached his side; could feel her presence as naturally as one breathed.  
  
His narrowed smoldering blue eyes watched Relena from the corner of his eye. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a long sleeved sweater. Moonlight fell across her, highlighting her already lovely features. His lips twitched slightly and he turned back to face the sea.  
  
"So, is this a house call?" she finally asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence both had fallen into.  
  
He didn't reply for a few long moments, before giving a barely noticeable shrug of his shoulders. Relena rolled her eyes, knowing better to question his reason for calling her. She tilted her head, watching the dark waters of the ocean lap at the dark sands of the shoreline.  
  
"You bother me." His dark voice made her jump slightly.  
  
"How so?"  
  
He looked down at her, finding her blue eyes trained on him. "You make me feel human."  
  
"And that's such a bad thing?" her question would never have been heard by untrained ears.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Relena crossed her arms. "The wars are over Heero, why won't you let that go?"  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Then tell me why. Quit pushing me away."  
  
He closed his eyes, fists clenching in his pockets. "During the wars I had something to do; I was used for a purpose."  
  
Relena gave a small smile. "I see, and now you don't feel like you're needed anymore, right?"  
  
He gave a short nod. "I feel useless."  
  
"Heero."  
  
He turned to face her. "The other gundam pilots have homes to return to, have people to care for them."  
  
"You have me."  
  
He started at that, and then shook his head, getting control of his emotions. He studied her, really studied her. "Would you.?"  
  
She smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"  
  
He shook his head. "Thank you."  
  
In response she took his hand, threading their fingers together. She missed the small smile that had curved his lips, but hopefully she would be able to see more of those in the future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End....  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Yea, I've been gone for a while, I know.well now I'm back. This was just a spur of the moment thing, born of my emotions. I hope all the fans like it!! Well, reviews would be nice. Thanks everyone!! ~Lillia 


End file.
